


misfits

by NotOverlyConcerned



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pasta, and Zoe plays nintendo wii, bad language, evan blushes, evan can cook, idk - Freeform, perhaps, that's jared, the beggining of a friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOverlyConcerned/pseuds/NotOverlyConcerned
Summary: Somehow they ended up eating pasta in Evan's house.orThe one were the Murphy's siblings eat all of Evan's pasta stash.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman
Kudos: 9





	misfits

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry  
> I don't know what I was trying to do with it  
> But uh... enjoy?

"So... Like, you guys don't have food at home, right? Even being filthy rich?"

Jared stared at the Murphy's siblings who just ate the most incredible amout of pasta he has ever seen a human being eating.

  
"No, we don't have good food at home" Zoe corrected, looking very satisfied, her body relaxed in the chair and a hand in her stomach.

  
"That stuff we have at home don't even deserve to be called food, I can endure gluten free cookies, but gluten free and vegan? What are that made of?" Connor complained, his face laid in the kitchen table.

  
"I-I have actually tasted some gluten free vegan cookies that tasted good..." Everyone stared at Evan, the blonde boy was staring at the empty pan of spagetti, probably also wondering where the Murphys could fit all that in their bodies. "They... They had cocoa powder, rice flour and a lot of raw sugar... A bit harsh to bite but very crunchy..."

  
"Yeah, but why can't I have normal cookies?" Connor whined.

  
"Because you can't cook, if you could, you would use some of the credit in your golden master prime card to buy stuff and make them yourself, like me and Evan do when we have the money or the... Energy... Whatever." Jared snorted and reaching for the grated cheese taking some with his bare hands and stuffing in his mouth. 

  
"Gross" Zoe mumbled. "Anyway... Now we have Evan, he can cook for us, can't you Evan?"

  
The girl excitedly looked at Evan, who stared at the table to avoid the eye contact.

  
"I... I-I suppose." He stammered. "But, uh, sometimes I have to do homework, and-and I have therapy"

  
The last of his sentence was whispered, so no one heard that right, but Jared could guess what he said.

  
"Hey, he can't cook for both of you all the time, look at that, one dinner and you two ate all of Evan's stash of pasta!" The boy with glasses pointed at the sink, where three bags of pasta layed emptly.

  
"You could teach us how, tho" Connor lazily suggested. "To cook, I mean... And not you, of course, Evan could."

  
The blonde boy was still staring awkardly at the table, but now he was blushing... Hard.

  
"I suppose." He said quietly.

  
"Okay then, so it means that our losers asses will be hanging out together more times..." Jared sighed and dramatically tossed his head back. "My friday nights are ruined."

  
Evan finally looked up and rolled his eyes at his friend. "You don't _have_ to go."

  
The brunet with the glasses recomposed himself in the chair. " Who is gonna save you when the siblings decide that they are actually starving for some human flesh and decide to eat your loser ass?" 

  
"Jare-"

  
"Yeah, he should go"

  
Everyone stared at Zoe, Evan looked suddenly startled, Jared was staring at her with his mouth open, and Connor frowned deeply at her, and the girl just smiled and shruged.

  
"I have this Nintendo Wii laying around since forever dude, and my brother won't play with me because he is..." She stared at Connor. "Not interested."

  
"Okay, I guess it is a deal now then."

  
For a few minutes everyone faced everyone and they decided that yes ... They could give this group of misfits a chance.


End file.
